


Are You Sure?

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: you’re going somewhere, deep in your thoughts, headphones on your ears, music on full volume. You’re just about to cross the street when someone grabs you and pulls you back on the sidewalk, you almost got hit by a car. And your savior is one of Winchesters, the rest is up to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

“All right Miss Jane, I’ll see you in the morning!” I closed the door to the coffee shop and stuck my headphones in. It was midnight so I was a little nervous about walking the 10 minute walk home by myself. I had done it many times before, but I always felt a little uneasy. I found something light and airy to keep my spirits up and headed down the sidewalk.   
I was almost home, ticking off the To-Do list in my mind of all the things I needed to do before I went to bed, when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and yanked me. I whirled around, punching as hard as I could. My assailant yelped in pain and said, “I was just trying to help!” A car passed by, going way too fast, and I realized I was about to walk right in front of it before they had pulled me back on the sidewalk.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!!” I said, my hands flying to my mouth.

They held their hand to their nose and I saw blood drip onto the sidewalk. “It’s okay, I’ll live. I yelled first but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

I pulled my headphones out of my ears. “Please come upstairs and let me help you. I feel so awful.” I gestured to the front door of my apartment building.

“Are you sure? You don’t even know me,” he tried to smile through the pain and that’s when I realized he was really good-looking. Hazel eyes, long brown hair, and the most beautiful dimples I had ever seen.

“I doubt you would save my life only to murder me in my apartment,” I chuckled.

“Alright, I appreciate it.”

He followed me upstairs and I got him a towel, throwing ice cubes in it.

“Here, hold this against your nose. Again, I am so sorry.”

“Thanks,” he winced as he held the towel to the bridge of his nose. “That was a good punch. Who taught you to hit like that?” He sat down at my kitchen table and I sat across from him.

“You mean a good punch for a girl?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that..I…” he stopped, flustered.

I waved him off, laughing. “It’s okay, my dad was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, he taught me a few things.”

“So what were you doing wandering the streets at midnight? Are you some sort of superhero?”

I smiled, “Nope, just walking home from work. What about you?”

“My brother and I were at a bar but I got tired so I was heading back to our hotel.”

“Well lucky for me you were tired um…I didn’t catch your name?”

“Oh, sorry. It’s Sam,” he held out the hand not holding the towel.

I shook it and said, “Hi Sam, I’m y/n.”

“Nice to meet you…I think,” he smiled and I noticed those dimples, again.

I cleared my throat, “So Sam, would you like something to drink?” I stood and walked to the refrigerator. “I have beer, soda, and water. Sorry, slim pickings.”

“A beer would be nice, thanks.”

We talked for a few hours, eventually moving to the couch after his nose stopped bleeding. He told me about how he and his brother had been on a cross-country road trip for the past few years, working odd jobs to make ends meet. I told him how I had flunked out of college and was now working a dead-end job at the coffee house down the street.

“Your life sounds way more exciting than mine,” I sighed.

“It’s not all shits and giggles, I promise,” his eyes got dark.

“Oh…I see.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get serious on you there,” he looked at the clock. “Damn! It’s four am! I better let you go to bed, didn’t you say you have to work in the morning?”

“Wow, it’s four? Holy shit, yeah, I better go to sleep.” I stood and walked him to the door.

“It was so nice to meet you Sam, and thanks again for saving my life,” I held out my hand to shake goodbye.

He looked down at my hand and instead of grabbing it he placed his hand on my cheek, looking in my eyes like I was the only thing in the room. I blushed and my breath caught in my throat, was he going to kiss me? Oh please let him kiss me.

He leaned down, his lips brushing softly against mine, asking permission. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself flush against him, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. He moaned and tangled his hands in my hair, before pulling back and asking, “Are you sure? You just met me.”

“I’m sure,” I nodded and pulled him to me again, tasting beer on his tongue.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carried me to my bedroom. I hope Miss Jane doesn’t get mad at me for calling in sick today.


End file.
